iWish
by starfish1234
Summary: A longer better version of iChristmas
1. imake a wish

**sorry guys for not updating any of my icarly fan fics, don't worry i'm still writing them :)**

**anywho i forund this sttory on my usb a few days ago and ive alreay written a few chappies on it so id thought id upload it.**

**So its just a short fanfic remake of iChristmas when carly wishes for spener to be born normal.**

**(in this remake Carly and Freddie are a couple)**

* * *

"I WISH YOUD BEEN BORN NORMAL!" Carly yelled, before storming up the stairs and into the iCarly studio.

She slammed the studio door; making the glass shake and collapsing onto a red beanbag.

Carly sobbed and cried her eyes out.

All Carly wanted was a real Christmas tree, like the ones she has with her parents. But this year Spencer created a magnetic tree/sculpture, which burnt into flames and burnt all of Carly's gifts and presents. Including a special one she was going to give Freddie, to celebrate their first Christmas together as an official couple.

Carly sat up and wiped some sticky tears of her paled cheeks. She looked round the room and spotted a small tiny Christmas tree sitting on top of the iCarly car prop.

Carly walked over and picked up the tiny tree.

"Well at I least I have you, little normal tree" she sighed "But you're not very big."

Carly walked back over to the beanbag and sat down, still holding the tree in her hands.

A sad lonesome tear rolled down her cheek and landed on the tip of the star of the tree.

"CRAAAAAAAAAAAACK" Thunder struck and Carly jumped.

"CRAAAAAAAAAAAACK" Thunder struck again. Carly dropped the tree flung open the studio door and ran to her room. She leapt on to her bed and drowned herself in pillows, sheets and a doona.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" she screamed, as the lightning struck again.

Carly blocked her ears tightly trying to block out the thundering noise from the storm.

What she didn't notice was a blinding white light that flashed. A gush of wind followed the flash blowing Carly's brown hair everywhere. She tried defending herself by removing her hands from her ears and placing them in front of her.

Carly lost her balance from the force of the wind and fell backwards into the covers, hitting her the back of her head on the headboard, knocking her unconscious.

Carly then drifted off into the land of dreams.

* * *

**oooooooh what happens next**

**stay tuned and read the next chapie! :)**

**Review plz :)**


	2. iwake up differently

**yay PART 2**

**i'm really hoping that you guys like reading this because i really loved writing this! :)**

**R&R people!**

* * *

The next morning Carly woke to the buzzing sound of her alarm.

Carly groaned as her tired hand slid out from under the covers and lazily hit the snooze button.

Carly sat up stretching and rubbing her tired eyes.

She checked the time. 'I don't remember setting the alarm' she thought to herself.

Carly shrugged it off and swung her legs out of bed. She made her way over to her bathroom and hopped into the shower, last night's events replaying in her head.

She hopped out of the shower and made her way over to her closet. She opened her wardrobe to come face to face with clothing she had never seen before.

Instead of seeing all of her bright, colourful clothing in different styles and patterns. She saw simple plain T-shirts and skirts. And everything was in colour coded order, nothing to what Carly had before when it was just jumbled up.

She selected a light blue denim skirt and put on a dark red 'V' shaped tank top. Adding a silver necklace with matching hoop earrings, a couple of silver bracelets, a pair of white converses and applied a thin light layer of makeup.

She brushed and blow-dryer her dark brown waves, she brushed her teeth, grabbed her school handbag and made her way downstairs.

When Carly reached the last floor, she was gobsmacked.

* * *

**click next, click next, click next, you know what to do so click next!**

**R&R :)**


	3. iLive normal?

**YAY part 3 of this shprt sory fanfic!**

**hope you enjoy R&R**

* * *

Instead of seeing a messy; yet clean 'arty' apartment.

Carly saw a perfect clean living room that looks like it came out of a fancy furniture brochure.

Instead of seeing waking sculpture here and there, there was a set of large cream, clean couches, a red armchair, an open fireplace, a normal rug, two brown side tables with matching lamps, a fake plastic bushy plant in the corner. A large perfect Christmas tree stood where Spencers wacky soda bottle robot once stood, the kitchen was clean, yellow and modern and standing in the middle of the kitchen was a young man with now nicely groomed brown hairs, in a suit talking on the phone.

"Spencer?" Carly asked.

Spencer turned round to her and pointed to the phone. He gestured her to 'shush'.

Carly was slightly taken aback on Spencers actions.

Carly slowly made her way over to the kitchen, trying to take in the new surroundings.

Spencer hung up the phone and turned to Carly.

"Morning Caroline, how are you?" he asked smiling.

"Caroline?" "Since when do you call me by my real birth name?" Carly asked curiously.

"Ahh since the day you were born" Spencer replied confused.

"But everyone calls me Carly" Carly protested.

Spencer shrugged and went over to the cupboard, opened it and pulled out a box of muesli.

"Hungry" he asked.

"Yeah, I'll have a bowl of sugar flakes" Carly ordered.

"Sugar flakes, you never eat those, their bad for your teeth" Spencer pointed out.

Carly looked confused. "But you and I always eat sugar flakes".

"Opps you're late for school!" shouted Spencer, as he checked his watch.

"But school doesn't start for another hour" Carly said checking her watch. "It's only 8:30am"

"No school starts at 9:00am and it takes 20mins to get there." Spencer shouted walking to the door.

Confused once again, Carly picked up her bag and followed Spencer out the apartment.

* * *

**Ok i know that its short but hey its a short story! **

**don't worry the next one will probably be longer**

**luv you guys thx for reviewing!**

**I'm writing part 5 as we speak!**


	4. idont know who you are

**TADA chapter 4 yayayayayayayayay**

**enjoy and review please!**

* * *

Carly hopped out of the car to come face to face with not Ridge way High but another school.

"Spencer are we lost?" Carly asked.

"Have a fun day sis!" he yelled then he drove away.

Carly shook her head in disbelief, this can't be happening.

"He Caroline!" someone yelled.

Carly turned round to see Missy running towards her.

Missy threw her arms around Carly and hugged her tightly.

Carly pushed her off and glared at her. "Missy what the hell are you doing?" she shouted.

Missy looked confused and hurt. "I'm saying hello to my best friend".

"You're not my best friend Sam is!" "You tried getting rid of her and now I hate you!" Carly yelled.

"Ok I think someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning" Missy said sympathetically tapping Carly on the arm.

Carly brushed her off. "No I did not wake up on the wrong side of the bed, I'm fine the worlds just got wako!" she shouted.

Missy was taken aback, "well when you decide to grow up we can be friends, till then you get the silent treatment!" she poked Carly and stormed off.

Missy disgusted Carly. She wasn't her best friend, Sam was. And that was never going to change.

Carly looked around. Everything was so different, Instead of seeing her normal casual Ridge way High school. She saw a large building that looks as if the ancient Greeks designed it.

Carly read the sign standing next the entrance doorway. Carly walked up closer so she could read it. " ?" "Omg" she gasped. "I must of ended up transferring schools" with not much time to think Carly heard the bell ring and saw everyone vacate inside.

Not wanting to be a loner standing outside she

Decided to follow everyone inside, hoping for answers.

She walked inside the large doors. Instead of seeing casual students there were all these large kids.

As she was walking a young pretty blonde with blue eyes, wearing a yellow sundress and white sweater waved to her and gestured for her to come over.

"Hey Caroline" she said.

"Um hi?" Carly looked confused. She tried to figure out who the person was. "Ahhhhh Sonar, your friend" Sonar informed.

Carly nodded and forced a greeting smile. "Of course Sonar, sorry I forgot, woke up late" she said in a try hard peppy voice.

Sonar obviously didn't notice and began to ramble on about having headaches when she waked up late. Carly began to ask herself questions to whats going on. Sonar noticed her zoom out.

"Hey Carol you ok?" she asked sympathetically.

"Yeah I'm fine, just um…could you show me where my locker is?" Carly asked.

Sonar looked at her like as if she was an idiot.

Carly thought to herself "_this is going to be a looooong day_!"

* * *

**don't worry i will upload chapter 5 asap**

**and ive finished writing the next song fic for iAlbum so get ready i will upload it soon.**

**Also i have not given up on iInvestigate love i'm still writing the next two chapters kay so jut bear with me :)**

**thank for all the reveiws :)**


	5. iam full of surprises

**Spz about not updating in a while but heres another chappie:)**

**enjoy **

**R&R**

* * *

After a long day at school, Carly was relieved to return home, well that's if you could call it home.

Carly opened the doors to the Bush well Plaza lobby and was surprised to see another doorman sitting at the front desk, typing away on a computer. Confused Carly walked up.

The young man looked up and smiled sweetly "Hello Carly, how was school today?" he asked.

"Umm okay I guess" she replied confused. "I'm sorry do I know you?"

The doorman looked at Carly as if she was an idiot. "I'm Luke you're doorman; we've known each other since you moved in with your brother"

Carly's eyes spotted his name tag and indeed it read 'Luke' not 'Lewbert'

"I'm sorry but what happened to Lewbert?" she asked.

"Who is Lewbert, there was no Lewbert here" he said sweetly. Before Carly could argue the phone rang and Luke excused himself so he could answer it.

Not wanting to get more confused Carly made her way up the stairs to her floor.

When walking down the hallway, Carly searched through her bag for her keys, when she turned round she spotted a simple wooden chestnut door, with the number 302 written on a gold plate on the door.

"Freddie" Carly whispered.

Then she remembered. "FREDDIE!" she yelled excitedly. She banged on his door hard, and waited impatiently for him to open.

The door swung open and instead of seeing a tall handsome young man, or and over protective bearing mother.

Carly saw a pair of slim legs standing underneath a loose T-Shirt, long perfect blonde curls hung loosely on one side, sitting along her perfect round breasts, two curls framed her angelic face where a pair of recognizable blue piercing eyes stared deep into Carly's brown ones.

"What?" the girl asked.

Carly was astonished and appalled "Sam?" she asked breathlessly.

* * *

**oooooooh drama, what do you think happend**

**reveiw and tell me wat you think !**


	6. iInterupt

**sorry guys for not updating in w while, ive just been busy, but here is another chapter to "iWish" this one has more twists then a pretzal! (i know lame joke)**

**just read it :)**

Reveiw plz :)

* * *

"Sam?" Carly was shocked. Never in her life had she imagined that she would be standing outside Freddie's apartment, facing her best friend standing in the doorway, wearing nothing but a t-shirt.

"Who are you?" Sam said in a bored tone.

Carly was shocked again. "I'm Carly, your best friend"

Sam look disgusted. "What the fuck? I don't know you?"

"Yes, you do, were best friends" Carly said.

"Ok a. Carly? Stupid name, b. who the hell are you, c. go away you're wasting my time!

She said so rudely, Carly wanted to bitch slap her.

Carly scanned her body up and down in disgust. "What happened to you?" she said pitifully.

Sam rolled her eyes "I grew up, grew boobs, well you wouldn't know what they are considering I can't see yours!" Sam smiled evilly, while Carly just stood there shocked. She glanced down at her chest when Sam made that comment. When she looked up the door had slammed in her face.

Carly felt her eyes filling up with tears, but she refused to let them out. Blinking them away she pounded on the door again.

Sam answered it again and rolled her eyes when she saw who it was. "I thought I told you to go away girl-with-no-chest!"

Carly pushed her out the way and stormed in the apartment. "Where's Freddie?" she shouted.

"Upstairs is the shower, now get out" Sam screamed pointing towards the door. Carly looked round the apartment. It wasn't squeaky clean as she remembered, but instead messy and filthy, It sort of resembled Lewberts apartment, just with cream walls and a blonde bitch.

"What are you doing here?" Carly asked Sam.

Sam shrugged and went to go get a root beer out of the fridge. "Waiting for my pay cheque" she answered.

"What pay cheque?" Carly was confused.

Sam looked at her stupidly. "Ah hello my services aren't free yah know!"

"What services"

Sam shrugged "I work for play puss"

Carly was so shocked there was no word for it. "You're a prostitute?" she asked in disgust, praying for it to be a joke.

"Well I wouldn't put it that way" Sam said "lets say I'm a 'friend' with 'benefits', and happen to be Freddie's fav"

Carly had to do a take back. "Wait Freddie's slept with more of you?"

Sam shrugged and began to slip on some barely there black lingerie "I guess so, but he usually goes with me, unless I'm unavailable, he picks someone else"

"What about school and education?" Carly asked.

"Who gives a shit bout snobby teachers yelling at you for pointless things, when you can be getting paid for pleasure" Sam smiled.

"What happened to you?" Carly asked, as Sam covered her barley there lingerie with a cream winter coat and tall thick boots.

"I grew up and made my own living, looks like you should do the same kid!"

Before Carly could ask further, another body came down the stairs.

"Ok Cupcake, how much?" he asked, but stopped when he spotted Carly staring at him.

The man smirked and walked over, "well hello gorgeous, and may what pleasure may I offer you?" he purred playing with her hair.

Carly backed away. "Freddie is that you?" she asked in disgust and shock. Sam but in before he could respond.

"Ah hello, I need the cash and quick I got another appointment in 20 so hustle!" she ordered.

Freddie walked over and pulled out a wad of notes out of his draw. He began counting "50, 100, 150, and 200!" he handed her $200 in cash. "Plus tip" he added purring, slipping another $50 into one of the pockets on her jacket. Sam smiled and took the money gratefully, she quickly kissed Freddie, (Carly looked away in disgust) and then left.

Once the door was shut Freddie turned to Carly. "So _honey _lemme dry and then we can begin" he said seductively.

Carly was so grossed out to how Freddie was acting she wanted to puke.

"Excuse me?" she asked.

Freddie walked over and trapped her petite frame in his muscular one, his hands slid round her waist, his forehead touching hers.

Carly looked up and gazed into the brown eyes she once loved. Before she could see life, lust and love. Now they were just empty. "What happened to you?" she whispered.

Freddie smirked "I was waiting for you" he purred and then he began to nibble at Carly's ear, flicking it with his tongue.

Carly pushed him away and wiped her ear in displease. "What's the matter pooky?" he purred.

"Pooky? You mean pukey?" Carly spat. (I got that off 13 going on 30! Love that movie!)

"You used to be the most lovable, sensitive, caring boyfriend and best friend on the whole planet!" she shouted. "Now I can barely even look at you!"

Freddie laughed. "Boyfriend?"" honey I only have girls like you for the fun and pleasure, I ain't looking for anything serious!"

Carly was hurt. Is this what her beloved tech friend had become? "What about iCarly" she asked.

"What the fuck is iCarly?" Freddie laughed.

"It's a web show that you, Sam and I do!" she informed him. By this time Freddie was on the floor pissing himself laughing. Carly was on the bridge of tears. "You mean you don't remember?" she asked.

Freddie stopped laughing and looked her in the eye "honey I don't even know you?" he laughed truthfully.

Carly began to hyperventilate. How could he not know the girl he was in love with for 9 years? After Freddie was able to regain his breath he walked over and looked deep into her eyes.

"Now we can either play _boyfriend _and _girlfriend_? Or you can leave" Freddie's words stung Carly's heart. She pushed him off her and ran out the door. In the background she could still hear Freddie's laughter.

* * *

**ohyhh poor carly! :(**

**Just to clear things up if you didn't get what happened.**

**Since Spencer was born Normal; Carly didnt hang round with Sam and Sam couldn't rely on her mum for help so she took her life into her own hands. Since iCarly was never made Freddie never hung out with carly and never had a crush on Carly, therfor he turned to other girls, and began to lose respect for them.**

**well i hope that it made sense! :)**

**plz review of what you want the ending to be:)**

**luv starfish1234**

**xoxoxoxo**

**

* * *

****P.S IMPORTANT NOTE!**

**ALL STORIES EXCEPT FOR IWISH AND IALBUM WILL BE ON HOLD! I AM GOING TO FOCUS ON FINISHING iALBUM AND iWISH FOR THE NEXT FEW MONTHS**

**IM SORRY IF THIS MAKES YOU ANGRY I TRULY AM BUT I AM DROWNING IN HW AND THOSE TWO ARE MY FAVS :)**

**LUV STARFISH1234**

**XOXOXOXO**


	7. iFeel Alone

**hi guys m so so so so so so so so so sorry that i havent updated this story in ages i just have been soo busy. But heres another quick chappie to iWish,**

**i hope you guys enjoy it :)**

* * *

Running into her 'new' apartment, Carly slammed the front door behind her and slid down. She let the water works flow. Her heart was breaking; so much pain filled her body.

How could Freddie do that to her? Was it even Freddie?

The questions haunted her mind, and began stinging her brain.

Carly stopped crying for a moment to hear footsteps coming towards the door. _Spencer must be home_ she thought.

Picking herself off the floor Carly ran into upstairs and into her bedroom. Crashing down onto her bad, there she continued to bawl her eyes out.

A few hours passed by and Carly was still lying in her bed. Now she wasn't feeling anything. Her heart had died and had been replaced with a cold stone. Her eyes dry from crying too much, she had cried so hard and so much that there were no more tears, only loneliness and emptiness.

A knocking sound came from her bedroom door. It was Spencer "Hey Kiddo, dinners ready"

"I'm not hungry" Carly sighed.

Spencer was confused. "You really seem out of sorts today, are you alright?" he asked

Carly nodded. Spencer took it as a 'tired' thing and left. Once he had gone Carly felt even more alone than ever.

Nothing was the same anymore, no one was the same.

As Carly looked out of her window that night, she looked up at the stars, wishing that her life could be as it was before.

* * *

**Poor Poor Carly, keep reading and i'll update the next two chappies :)**

**there will be one more then a epilogue :)**

**please R&R**

**xoxoxox**


End file.
